Always and Forever
by Thahcn
Summary: "I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, take you..."


**I would like to thank my friend Becca, without whom this idea would probably have never occurred to me. It was our discussion of a "perfect ending" that led us to this. Or the initial idea from which this came. I would also like to thank the always frustrating Hannah, for enlightening me on the proper marriage vows.**

**Characters do not belong to me, but mistakes do.**

**Reviews are, as always, very welcome.**

She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to realize the stunning woman looking back at her was no stranger. She met Lanie's eyes in the reflection of the mirror and felt, more than saw, the comforting hand being placed over her shoulder while her friend gave her a reassuring smile. She was about to say something when Martha stormed in the room.

"Darling girl," she said, hugging Beckett but being careful not to wrinkle the dress. "Let me look at you, dear." she took two steps back and made Kate spin so she could look at the entire outfit. "Oh my, you look stunning! Oh! Your mother would be so proud!" A single tear ran down Beckett's face when she thought of her mom.

"Now, now, kiddo, don't cry. Today you should celebrate! Here... I would like to give you this,"

Martha opens her palm and inside there's a necklace. A beautiful one, incredibly delicate and completely unexpected with a tear shaped heart that reflected colors when the light hit it.

"Martha, It's beautiful" Kate's eyes shined with unshed tears, "I can't..."

"Of course you can, dear. My father gave this to my mother on the day of their marriage. Now. I know it's not much but I would like you to keep it. Richard... I have never seen him this happy. You're different. This time is different. I've always known that."

"Martha, I..." Beckett tried to say something but words failed her.

She gave her soon to be mother in law a dazzling smile and hugged her.

"Thank you. Would you mind..?" Beckett stepped back and turned around so Martha could put the necklace on her. She turned to the mirror then, holding the heart in her hands. It was a simple jewelry piece, but beautiful in its simplicity. And so full of meaning.

She saw both Martha and Lanie a bit teary and grinned. All the nervous energy going away. He was her one and done. She was his third time's lucky charm, like he had asked her to be on the day he proposed. She remembered that moment now. How nervous he was, how uncertain she was about saying yes... But it was him. It had always only been him.

Beckett was brought back from her sweet memory when the door opened and Alexis walked in.

"Good, you're ready," she said, smiling to Beckett. "We should go. Dad can barely contain himself. He's so nervous he's going crazy and Ryan and Esposito are enjoying themselves way too much making him all the more nervous," Kate and Alexis shared a grin.

"You look great, Kate."

"You too, Alexis. Now let's get this over with before the groom runs away."

They all laughed at this and exited the room. All taking their positions. The ceremony was about to start.

As Jim walked down the aisle with her, Beckett's eyes met Castle's. His eyes blue were sparkling with unrestrained joy and love. From the moment their eyes locked, everything else seemed to disappear. She reached his side and her dad gave him her hand. They held their gaze for a few more seconds and then turned to the judge. While he made his speech, Beckett was caught once more daydreaming, though she was quickly brought back when Castle squeezed her hand. They turned to each other and, while looking at her, took the wedding ring Alexis gave him and said his marriage vows.

"I, Richard Edgar Castle, take you, Katherine Houghton Beckett to be my lawfully wedded wife and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Beckett's smile grew bigger at his pledge of being her partner and decided she should do the same. As she got the ring from Alexis, she knew what she had to say.

"I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, take you, Richard Edgar Castle to be my lawfully wedded husband and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. Always."

Castle wasn't sure if his smile or love for her could grow any bigger. But hearing her say that word… Their word… It meant the world to him. They kissed each other as loud cheers came from the ones watch the ceremony. As they turned, Alexis was the first to congratulate her.

"Welcome to the family, Kate" she said, hugging them both and leaving to give space for the others.

Yes, this was her family, she thought, as Castle held her hand and smiled once more.

"I love you, Kate. Always."

"Always, Rick"


End file.
